


Le dieu extraterrestre

by aupazonne



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Charles Dexter Ward - Freeform, Chtulhu raping is creator, H.P Lovecraft, M/M, beaucoup d, cette fic est en français, cthulhu - Freeform, erreur d, oh yeah, orthographe, you read it well
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il y a ÉNORMÉÉÉÉÉMENT d'erreurs d'orthographe, moi et mon amie étant vraiment mauvaise, alors ceux qui veulent faire les grammaire nazi peuvent s'en donner en coeur joie ;)<br/>En passant on était 2 à écrire cette histoire!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Le dieu extraterrestre

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a ÉNORMÉÉÉÉÉMENT d'erreurs d'orthographe, moi et mon amie étant vraiment mauvaise, alors ceux qui veulent faire les grammaire nazi peuvent s'en donner en coeur joie ;)  
> En passant on était 2 à écrire cette histoire!

C’était un endroit sordide. Peu d’hommes avaient mis les pieds dans cette hécatombe de glace. Le froid mordait inlassablement ceux qui s'étaient acharné à résider en cet endroit d'un calme inquiétant.  
Oui, je parle de l’Antarctique.  
Étonnamment, 5 hommes s’y étaient aventurés, qu'y faisaient-ils, ce sont-ils perdu? Sont-ils des sculpteurs de glaces? Ou ont-ils de plus sombre dessein?  
Ils se gardaient au chaud en montant leur tente, improvisant leur feu et mangeant les maigres provisions qu’ils avaient à disposition.  
Au bout d’un certain temps, ils s’engouffrèrent dans une caverne, entre deux massifs glacés.  
Ils sillonnèrent les couloirs tortueux de ce creux béant dans la glace où il semblait y avoir habité une civilisation ancienne.  
Parfois venait en écho sur les parois de cristal les cris du peuple disparu: « Tekeli-li, Tekeli-li.»  
Malgré les inscriptions étranges sur les murs et encore pires, les corps déchiquetés et dégradés par le temps, rien n’arrêtait le groupe de 5 qui semblait avancer avec une foi aveugle.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle des plus étranges; les lois mathématiques de l’architecture ne paraissaient n’avoir été d'aucune utilité tellement étaient absurdes les angles que prenaient les coins, les murs, etc.  
Un du groupe, qu’on va appeler Richard, marche lentement, comme pour une cérémonie, vers un coin de la salle, il déterre de la neige, TADA!!! Méga suspens, un livre.  
Une couverture de cuir humain, le texte écrit dans du sang, le livre traite de magie, de démon. Pas de doute, c’est le Necronomicon.  
L’émerveillement s’éveille dans les yeux du groupe, leurs instincts ne les a pas trompés, ils ont trouvé l’artefact pour réveiller leur Dieu.

Ils se déshabillèrent, malgré le froid (ben oui les invocations sataniques, on est tout nu). Richard, qui est le leader, récita les paroles, jubilant de bonheur.  
Il termina l’incantation.  
Plus personne ne bougeait, ils attendaient, ils guettaient.  
Un bruit sourd.  
La tête de Richard atterrit dans les mains de Kevin, celui-ci regretta soudainement de faire partie de ce groupe d’adepte.  
Un flot glacé envahit la caverne. Kevin s’en foutait d’être un traître, il voulait survivre, il prit le Necronomicon, courut hors de la caverne malgré ses jambes nues, glacées par l’eau et le froid,  
Il entendit une dernière fois ses amis, pas crier, mais rire, étrangement; «Tekeli-li, Tekeli-li….»  
Eh puis merde, il courut. Il s’effondrait dans la neige.  
Comme par hasard! Une équipe de scientifiques qui venait faire quelques recherches dans le coin, à cause de témoignage de d’autres scientifique disant qu’il y avait d’étranges événements, le recueillirent.

Kevin ne fournis aucune explication et resta dans un mutisme complet jusqu'à ce qu'il revint sur une terre un peu plus chaude, où il exigea qu’on l’emmène à New-York. 

 

Quartier de Red Hook (N-Y)

Howard Phillip Lovecraft marche lentement sans même prendre la peine de regarder où il va. Sa femme est partit à Cleveland, cherchant du travail. Il a lui-même beaucoup de misère à se trouver un emploie à cause de la venue massive des immigrants à New-York. C'est à peine si il avait de quoi payer ses besoins vitaux, s’il y arrive c’est avec de la chance et bon dieu qu’il hait cette ville.  
Il retourne chez lui, pessimiste, pensant qu’il devrait retourner en Providence.  
Mais pendant ce soir de juin, un homme entre dans son appartement, sans cogner ni rien.  
«Monsieur Lovecraft?»  
\- Oui?  
\- Je me nomme Kevin Jamison. J’ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéressé, ou même changer votre vie. Dit-il en lui tendant le Necronomicon.  
\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça?!?!?!!  
\- Là n’est pas la question, il vous sera bien plus utile qu’à moi, je n’en ai plus besoin et je dois partir. Gardez le, il pourrait sauver votre vie et celle d’autres personnes. J’ai fait une terrible erreur j’aurais du rester là-bas, auprès de mon dieu, mais je vais me racheter.  
\- Mais de quoi vous parlez?  
\- De Cthulhu.»  
L’homme sorti aussi rapidement qu’il était entré.

Lovecraft resta muet et fixa le livre pendant de longue minute, que pourrait-il faire avec ça, ce livre avait disparu depuis longtemps, non. Il mit ses lunettes rondes, l’ouvrit et commença à en faire l'étude.  
Ce Kevin avait mentionné Cthulhu, il le soupçonnait intensément de faire partit de la secte qui vénérait cet être.  
Howard avait longuement étudié sur eux et sur les grands anciens. Il savait qu'elles étaient leurs rites macabres, que Cthulhu était presque invincible; son seul point faible: le Necronomicon, et bien il voulait le posséder et être tout puissant.  
Malgré l’odeur presque insoutenable du livre maudit, Howard le lut et l’étudia.  
Puis il se rappela que quelqu’un pourrait l’aider.

Staten Island

Kevin Jamison avançait sur le bord de l’eau de l’atlantique, plein de regret.  
Il sentait le dieu l’appeler et une culpabilité grandissante lui mordait l'estomac.  
Il plongea dans l’eau, oubliant la réalité.  
Il s’y senti bien, puis il nagea vers le fond qui devenait de plus en plus froid comme celui de l’antarctique.  
Pendant un flash, il vit le monde telle qu’il était avant les hommes, quand les grands anciens régnaient sur terres. Les guerres sous-marines ou terrestre, quand son dieu avait tout sa puissance.  
HOLY SHIT!  
Cthulhu est complètement dans sa face, pour de vrai, il le voit, il le touche même. C’est rugueux.  
La peur l'envahit devant la présence surpuissante de cet être, mais aussi un sentiment d'immense respect. Cette fois il n'allait pas s'enfuir.  
Il dit sous l’eau, en espérant que son dieu puisse comprendre, que le Necronomicon est dans les mains d’un homme nommé Lovecraft à New-York.  
La créature divine bougea ses tentacules, puis se mouva lourdement vers le lac Grasmere.  
Kevin le vit disparaître, puis sombra dans les bras d’Hadès.

Red Hook

Lovecraft commençait à paqueter ses affaires pour se rendre en Providence où pourrait l’aider son ami.  
En sortant dehors, une folle hurlait à s’en rendre sourde que l’eau avait envahie le bas de Brooklyn et qu’elle se rapprochait de Red hook.  
Elle criait aussi qu’un monstre arrivait.  
Howard arrêta et sentit que l’atmosphère devenait sinistre, il se dépêcha de quitter sa demeure.

Finalement la folle avait raison, le sol était mouillé comme s’il avait plu et y avait quelques ruisseaux sur le bord des trottoirs et les bouches d’égout débordaient.  
La panique prit le cartier.  
Howard serra son sac contenant le précieux livre démoniaque et pressa le pas.  
Il devait se rendre sur l’île de Manhattan pour prendre le train en direction de Providence, mais un tremblement sourd et puissant secoua Red Hook.  
Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer et décida de se rendre dans un bar.  
Le barman le fit vite rentré à l’intérieur et l’ordonna de se cacher sous une table.  
Un autre tremblement de terre fit tomber les voitures et même fracturé le sol à certain endroit.  
C’était la panique générale à Brooklyn.  
Howard remarqua que l’eau lui était montée jusqu’à la cheville.  
Puis, un bruit de pas énorme et un cri comme jamais on aurait pu entendre et des plus étranges.  
Silence.  
Fracas de vitre, de bois qui craque et de cri strident.  
Quelque chose venait d’écraser une maison.  
Le barman accouru à la fenêtre pour voir ce que c’était.  
« HOLY FUCKING JESUS» Mot pour mot, ce fut son expression.  
Il courut en s’enfuyant par la porte arrière, suivit de tout le reste du bar en panique.  
Lovecraft, tentant de s’extirper de sous la table se fit donner un violent coup à la tête, sûrement par un homme en panique ne regardant pas où il allait. Il tomba à la renverse, étourdit, le craquement au dessus de sa tête fut accentué par cette état d’étourdissement.  
Il regarda au dessus de sa tête, lança un juron. il était là, le seul et l’unique, un des grands anciens: Cthulhu.

Il était comme décrit dans les livres.  
Avec une tête de sèche, des tentacules de pieuvre en guise de bouche, des ailes filandreuses, un vert rappelant le bronze oxydé.  
C’était son cauchemar, une créature qu’il avait étudié, pensant qu’elle était mythologique, il l’avait même inséré dans ses textes. Que faire?  
Il allait mourir, mais il prit ses deux jambes à son coup et tenta de décamper vers l’arrière. Un tentacule énorme l’en empêcha; il était fait comme un rat.  
Il sortit le livre, avec un vague espoir que Cthulhu le prendrait et lui laisserait la vie sauve, mais il savait que c’était de la folie. Il ouvrit le livre le plus rapidement possible pour chercher un sort, une incantation, quelque chose pour pouvoir garder sa tête sur les épaules.  
Mais un autre tentacule visqueux déroba le livre, il ne restait plus qu’à prier pour Lovecraft.  
Puis un autre putain de tentacule vint enserrer Lovecraft, menaçant d’écraser la cage thoracique du pauvre homme, mais elle se ravisa.  
Le membre visqueux décida de se glisser sous la chemise de Lovecraft, ce qui rendu le jeune homme confus et embarrasser.  
Puis dans sa perturbation, un souvenir d’horreur l’atteint, dans les rites de la secte de Cthulhu, le viol pouvait arriver quelques fois.  
Non, non, le dieu extraterrestre ne voulait que mieux le transpercer, quel serait l’intérêt? Pourquoi perdre du temps sur un humain quand il pourrait contrôler le monde en un claquement de doigts, ou de tentacules?  
Pourtant les ventouses faisaient des succions obscènes sur son torse et se glissait d’avant en allant en arrière dans son dos.  
Jamais une tel panique avait prit Howard, il tentait de se débattre, lâchant même un cri. Plutôt mourir que se faire violer par une créature.  
À moins que le grand ancien soit vicieux au point de bien humilier sa victime avant de la tuer.  
Le tentacule lâcha Lovecraft, mais garda ses vêtements du haut.  
Howard atterrit lourdement sur le sol plein d’eau, torse nu.  
Cthulhu avait posé le Necronomicon un peu plus loin, il flottait sur l’eau, il courut pour l’atteindre, mais il s’enfargea dans quelque chose.  
Il tourna la tête pour voir son bourreau.  
Cthulhu avait prit une taille un peu plus humaine, 7 pieds peut-être.  
Le sang se glaça dans le corps de Lovecraft, il rampa à toute vitesse vers la sortie, mais une main attrapa sa cheville et le ramena.  
Le grand ancien leva Howard à la hauteur de sa tête, le prenant par le cou, puis il enroula la tête de Lovecraft avec ses tentacules.  
Le pauvre homme tenta de se débattre, rien à faire, les tentacules ramenaient sa tête plus proche de ce que devait être sa bouche, un tentacule entra dans la bouche du jeune homme, allant jusqu’au plus profond de sa gorge.  
Il s’étouffa et le monstre relâcha son étreinte laissant sa proie respirer.  
Cthulhu lança Lovecraft sur le sol, déchira son pantalon.  
Howard était paralyser de peur, mais réussit à se retourner vers le Necronomicon, et essaya de l’atteindre une nouvelle fois, ses bras furent retenu par deux tentacules visqueuses.  
Un tentacule descendu son dos pour entrer en lui, au moins c’était visqueux, ça ne faisait pas trop mal, mais Lovecraft cria.  
Puis un deuxième tentacule, un troisième.  
Il fermait les yeux souhaitant mourir ou que Dieu descende foutre une volé, mais rien pour le moment. Il devait endurer son supplice.  
Les tentacules se retirèrent, il savait ce qui suivait et tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, la créature le gifla, laissant une marque sur la moitié du visage de la victime.  
Paralysé, Lovecraft ne bougea même pas quand le phallus de Cthulhu le pénétra, laissant seulement un gémissement d’horreur s’échapper de ses lèvres.  
Howard ne voyait que dans cette folie les yeux de son bourreau, indescriptible.  
Il n’y avait qu’une technique pour avoir la vie sauve, attendre que la créature ait son orgasme, pour que sa garde soit baissée et sauter sur le Necronomicon, faire une formule, partir en courant.  
La bête était violente, faisant crier Lovecraft de plus en plus fort, allant de plus en plus vite, faisant subir une douleur indescriptiblement horrible à Lovecraft.  
Les tentacules se baladaient sur le jeune homme, allant dans la bouche ou enroulant sa verge, arrachant à l'écrivain des gémissements.  
Cthulhu prit les hanches de Lovecraft, donna quelques coups encore et enfonça son phallus le plus profond qu’il pouvait.  
Howard, malgré la douleur, sut que c’était le moment de sauter sur le livre démoniaque.  
Il se poussa de la créature, laissant le liquide froid tomber sur le sol, il attrapa le Necronomicon, ouvrit une page, hurla un sort.  
Le grand ancien recula en gémissant.  
Lovecraft prit sa chemise au sol et s'enfuie à toute vitesse. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Après de longue heure de course paniqué, au delà des limites de l'être humain, il s'était arrêté devant une ferme, à l’orée de la ville.  
Dès que Gaston-guy lui avait ouvert la porte, Lovecraft s’effondra, tremblant de toutes sont corps devant l'entré.  
Étonné, l'ouvreur de porte lui lança ces mots:  
« Ah ben par les 300 poules affamé du vieux boyau d’arrosage!! veux-tu bien m'dire ce qui se passe? On dirait qu'un troupeau de vache en plane crise d’épilepsie te sont passé sur'le corps.»  
Devant la voix rassurante et bien ordinaire de Gaston, la panique de Lovecraft baissa d'un coup et il sombra malgré lui et l'urgence de la situation dans un profond sommeil.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut, sans aucune raisons, sur un divan inconnue.  
« J'ai eu ben peur que tu soyaille mort. Moé je veux pas d'morts din maison, sa fait trop d'trouble. Imagine ce que mes vaches dirait!»  
Gaston lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé puis, malgré sa faible réticence à avoir courtement accueilli Howard dans sont logis, lui fournie des vêtements propre et le reconduisis jusqu'à la gare de train la plus proche.  
Howard, en temps normal se serait sentis envahit de reconnaissance, mais son esprit était trop occupé et tourmenté pour penser aux gentillesses de l'être humain. Il remercia donc faiblement ce sympathique personnage et alla s'éffondrer sur une banquette reculée du train, sans pouvoir fermer l'oeil du voyage.

Lovecraft préférait ne pas penser aux événements de la veille, de peur de réveiller le choc mental qui pourrait lui faire tout abandonner. Pourtant, une douleur aigu au niveau du rein lui rappelait inlassablement cet horrible événement ce qui, en plus de l'énorme mal, lui causait une forte nausée.  
Bref, notre chère H.P était très mal en point.  
Le train roulait lentement, apportant un peu de calme à l'esprit déchiré de Lovecraft.  
Finalement il arriva en Providence, prit une voiture pour se rendre chez son cher ami. Qu'il avait hâte de le voir!  
Howard arriva, cogna sur la porte en bois massif.  
Charles Dexter Ward, l'ami de H.P, ouvrit la porte.  
Grand blond maigre, aux yeux pétillants. Ils pouvaient aider Lovecraft à cause de sa grande connaissance de la sorcellerie.  
Alors lorsqu'il vue le regard inquiet de cette être si spécial pour lui, Howard ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes qu'il tenta de camoufler en étreignant sont ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps.

_______________________________________________________________________

Charles lui montra sa chambre, ils s'assirent sur le lit et Lovecraft lui décrit tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début, sauf le viol. Howard donna le Necronomicon à Charles qui, très impressionné, l'ouvrit aussitôt et le regarda.  
«- La formule pour sceller pendant un bout de temps Cthulhu est dedans, il me manque quelques d'ingrédients, mais ça devrait aller. Mais qu'es-ce qu'il t'es arrivé au visage? Demanda le blond.  
\- Oh ça. Dit Lovecraft en effleurant la blessure que le grand ancien lui avait infligé. Tu sais quand je suis aller chez Gaston-Guy le fermier, je suis tombé évanouie, je me suis fait cette blessure.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et pourquoi t'as de la misère à t'asseoir, tu gigotes depuis tantôt. Dit Charles en lui donnant une bine sur l'épaule.  
\- J'ai dû manger du poulet pas frais récemment...  
\- … mouais mettons, viens on va manger.»

Charles se demandait pourquoi donc son ami prenait t-il la peine de lui mentir. Il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir quand ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose, mais il faisait trop confiance à Howard pour lui demander et respectait sont choix de ne pas lui en parler. Charles réalisa alors à quel point sont si chèr ami lui avait manqué. Il avait c'est dernier temps été trop absorbé dans ses études pour lui écrire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout savoir et le réconforté encore plus.  
Howard somnola légèrement mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, toujours par la douleur du bas de ses reins.  
Il sortit de sa chambre pour se prendre un verre d'eau et regarda si Ward était toujours réveillé, il l'était.  
Il entra la chambre de son ami concentré sur le livre démoniaque, celui-ci sursauta quand H.P posa sa main sur son épaule.  
«-Tu devrais pas dormir toi? Demande Charles.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas. Tu as reçut des nouvelles sur l'avancé de Cthulhu?  
\- Oui, il a submergé l'île de Manhattan, 500 000 morts. Demain il faut s'y rendre.  
\- Alors faudrait qu'on dorme tout les deux.  
\- Ouais, en plus tu est vraiment cernés. Je range le Necronomicon.»  
Lovecraft s'en alla de la chambre de son ami et se remit dans ses couvertes en écoutant le bruit des pas de Ward qui venait et allaient.

H.P pensa au combat du lendemain, si c'est Charles qui avait le Necronomicon, va-t-il lui arriver la même chose qu'à lui. Bien sûr que non, Charles est un sorcier expérimenté, il va s'en sortir sans heurt.

L'écrivain, ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil se rendit au bureau au coin de sa chambre, prit des feuilles et un stylo et écrit quelques nouvelles pour se détendre, debout, il a toujours mal.  
1h plus tard, Charles entra dans sa chambre, il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de la nervosité.  
«- C'est la nouvelle mode écrire debout maintenant? Le taquina Charles.  
\- Euh... je te l'ai dit, le poulet pas frais.»

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'aube de leur nervosité, les parents de Charles malades et Howard qui allait bientôt devoir divorcé de sa femme. Puis H.P lui confia ce qui s'était passé dans Brooklyn avec Cthulhu.  
«- Attend, es-ce qu'il y a du sperme qui est rentré en toi? Demanda Charles un peu paniqué.  
\- Non je penses pas, je me suis tassé.  
\- T'es sûr, parce que tu pourrais tomber enceinte d'un bébé grand ancien. On sait pas ce que ça peut faire.  
\- Je sais pas... Comme je te dis je ne penses pas. Tu veux faire une vérification ou quoi!!??  
\- Euh... non non, je vais te faire confiance.» Répondit Charles un peu malaisé. »

Après un petit silence et un contemplation du soleil levant, Charles prit son ami dans ses bras, leur câlin dura une vingtaine de seconde. Ils écoutaient le c?ur de l'autre dans leur cou. Howard en avait vraiment besoin. H.P Lovecraft souleva sa tête et regarda intensément sont tendre ami qui rapprocha lentement sont visage du siens.

Un bruit sourd et long.  
Paniqué Lovecraft sauta du lit et regarda par la fenêtre. L'eau coulait dans les rues. Il cria à Ward que le grand ancien était là.  
Ils s'habillèrent le plus rapidement possible et sortirent dehors.  
Des nuages au loin émergea le dieu extraterrestre.  
Charles serra le Necronomicon, seul espoir de l'humanité.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ils durent réagir rapidement.  
Ils étaient deux seuls être à se dresser face à cette énorme créature monstrueuse.  
Charles tourna les pages du Necronomicon à toute vitesse et lança un sort qui procura un picotement dans le corps de notre jeune héros  
« - Qu'est ce que tu as fait? Demanda Lovecraft  
\- C'est un sort de protection. Lui répondit précipitamment Charles, toujours concentré sur sa formule. »  
À cette instant, Cthulhu balança un grand coup de tentacule qui détruit la moitié des maisons des environ. La population effrayer fuyait dans toute les sens.  
« HOWARD, VITE, VA CHERCHER LES SELS DE RAGNAROX ET PETCHIBULL DANS MON LABORATOIR SECRET. S’exclama Charles par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule. »  
Lovecraft se précipita le plus vite possible vers la maisons de Charles. Il descendit directement au sous-sol. Il savait précisément ou se trouvait les restes des deux horribles monstres, Charles lui avait parlé maintes et maintes fois de ses horribles expériences, mais jamais il ne se serait imaginé qu'elles puissent servir à cela un jour.  
Dès qu'il lui eu ramené les sels, Charles procéda à leur invocation en se tailladant le poignet sans hésité.  
Deux monstrueuse créature apparurent, sans toutefois égalé la taille de l'énorme dieux extraterrestre.  
Un combat de titan s’enclencha. Lovecraft pensa alors qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de vaincre ce monstre qui semblait indestructible.  
« Ne reprend pas espoir si vite. Lui répondit Charles, comme si il avait lue dans ses pensée.  
Les monstre que j'ai invoquer sont puissants, mais ce sont à peine de vulgaire insecte pour Cthulhu. Je les est invoqués dans le seule but de créer une diversion. Par contre j'ai trouvé une formule dans le Necronomicon qui va pouvoir transformé se monstre en vulgaire asticot et pour sa j'ai besoins de toi »  
Ragnarok et Petchibull étaient mort. Cthulhu les avait éliminé sans problème et il détruisait maintenant le peu de ville restante en faisant giclé sont immense force partout où il le pouvait.  
Charles pris les mains de Howard et lui lança un regard perçant. De par la force de ses yeux, Lovecraft comprit qu'il lui sollicitait son support. Sans savoir pourquoi, Phillips Lovecraft su exactement quoi dire « Nomobuyo, oshi, asthawa, dokeda, guumicha, DEH RIBURHA ». Tandis qu'ils dirent ces paroles en c?ur, une bulle de puissance d'un rose éclatant les entoura tout en les soulevant tout comme le Necronomicon dont toutes les pages tournaient à une vitesse folle.  
L'entière puissance de tout les mystiques runes et formules obscures du Necronomicon étaient concentré dans cette simple phrase. Jamais des mots n'auront été aussi puissants, mais cette formule représentait aussi un danger absolu. Une t-elle puissance, capable d'éradiquer Cthulhu en un seul coup n’était pas gratuite. Elle quémandait une lourde compensation pour pouvoir la déployer.  
9000 âmes s'élevèrent. Tous étaient vivante. Ils flottèrent soulevé par une étrange puissance provoqué par la formule. Apeuré, meurtri, blessé, plusieurs avaient pissé dans leur froc et s'étaient même évanouit. Puis, soudainement, tout les corps explosèrent en faisant giclé leur sang et éparpillèrent leurs organes et morceaux d'os en d'effroyables éclaboussures. Ces feux d'artifice de chair et de sang se transformèrent bien vite en une lourde pluie macabre.  
Affligé devant un t-elle spectacle, Howard serra la main de Charles qu'il tenait toujours fermement en redoublant de vigueur. Une larme perla de sont ?il et s'en alla, brillante et voltigeuse. Charles lui lança un regard plein de force et d'amour qui lui redonna du courage. Ils se retournèrent vers une vue des plus désopilante; Sous la pluie lugubre des morceaux de chair fraîchement déchiqueté et du sang poisseux, seul les c?urs des 9000 victimes restaient en place, flottant dans un halo d'une forte brillance. Tout ces organes encores battantes tournoyèrent à une folle vitesse, se mélangeant, fusionnant de manière à formé la plus abjecte et difforme des créatures, si l'on peut nommé comme cela une forme aussi immonde. Charles et Lovecraft se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, toujours flottant dans leur halo, et concentrèrent tout la puissance de leur amour pour donné à l'entité qu'ils avaient créé la force de lancer une ultime attaque visant à vaincre Cthulhu une fois pour toute.  
Pourtant, aussi inopiné que cela puisse paraître, une apparition incongrue si fit sentir; En bas, rampant de la manière la plus immonde qui soit parmi les cadavres; de longues et amples tentacules visqueuses surmonté d'une tête humaine à demi-morte arriva. C'était Richard, le chef décapité de la secte qui vénérait Cthulhu, attiré indubitablement vers sont maître qui lui avait donné cette nouvelle forme.  
Qui aurait crue qu'une créature si petite comparé au gigantesques puissances puisse avoir une quelconque influence sur ce qui se tramait.  
Si l'on regarde de plus près cette erreur ambulante qui fut jadis le chef de la secte responsable de ce désastre, l'on pouvait voir entre ses nombreuses tentacules, une chèvre dont il tâtait chaque extrémité du corps de ses glissantes tentacules.  
Au point culminant de l'attaque du monstre d'organes battant, Richard envoya valser dans les air le frêle animale imprégné de son visqueux liquide qui se pris l'attaque de plein fouet. Ce simple détail fit tout basculer.  
Lorsque le monstre fraîchement née de l'union de Charles, Howard et du Necronomicon effleura la pauvre bête barbicheteuse et humide, le contacte du monstre avec ce corps étranger transforma la créature palpante. Le liquide visqueux qui recouvrait la chèvre contenait l'ADN de Cthulhu et de l'acide démoniaque. Donc, lorsque la puissante créature faite de coeur frappa de toute sa force contre Cthulhu, au lieux de le détruire, le deux monstres fusionnèrent ensemble, créant ainsi un être hautement plus incommensurablement puissant. Se mélangeant, évoluant, grossissant en une créature faite de c?urs chaud et battants et de tentacules multiples. C'était l'union des deux créatures les plus fortes qu'il soit (et d'une chèvre).  
Ward et Howard regardèrent l'immonde transformation avec horreur. Tout leur espoirs qu'ils avaient placés en cette ultime formule les avaient vidé de leur énergie. Ils s'affaissèrent lourdement sur le sol. Sans plus aucun moyen face à cette insurmontable monstruosité mythique qui venait de se créer devant leur yeux.  
Ils étaient perdu.  
____________________________________________________________________

Charles prit Lovecraft par le bras et le tira, ils coururent ensemble, avec l'énergie du désespoir, pour s'échapper de Cthulhu, plus puissant que jamais, qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux. Ils évitèrent les débris tombant du ciel venant des impacts de la destruction du grand ancien.  
Par contre, ils ne purent pas aller aussi loin qu'ils l'espéraient, ils se cachèrent à l'intérieur d'une maison d'un cartier épargné, que pouvaient-ils faire.  
Le bruit de la destruction était comme une mélodie à leur oreille tellement ils étaient désespérés et dans le trou, en broyant du noir.  
Charles suait à grosse goutte, il ne voulait pas laissé l'humanité, Lovecraft non plus, mais celui-ci ne savais quoi faire vu son manque d'expérience en magie, il n'était qu'un écrivain après tout.

«- Où est le livre? Demanda Charles.  
\- Pourquoi, tu vois bien qu'il est inutilisable à présent. Dit Howard.  
\- … Peut-être pas... Il y aurait une formule caché au Necronomicon.  
\- C'est quoi cette histoire ridicule là!!....(A un cheveux de la crise de nerf) Es-ce que tu aurais le temps de l'invoquer, cette formule.  
\- Je... Je sais pas... Je penses qu'elle existe pas...  
\- Pourquoi tu la mentionne. Dit Howard soudainement très calme.»

Charles prit son ami par l'épaule et l'embrassa. Pendant quelques minutes ils s'échangèrent des baisers.  
Cthulhu écrasait et détruisait sans relâche ce monde ignoble pour en faire son nouveau royaume.  
Les humains sous ses pattes qui se faisaient écraser laissaient une trace ressemblant à une fleur de sang, les plus belles.  
C'est à ces fleurs que Charles se leva et à la plus grande incompréhension de Howard (et de toi), le sorcier monta au clocher d'une église. Sous toutes les demandes et les protestations de Lovecraft, Ward ne dit rien et regarda même pas son nouvel amant. Arriver à la cloche de bronze où la croix du seigneur voyait les horreur du dieu extraterrestre, il se lâcha de tout appuie et tomba mollement.  
Quand il toucha le sol, ce ne fut pas le bruit sourd du corps qu'on entendait, ni les os craquant, mais la voix de Lovecraft qui vociférait un cri de fureur ultime.

Il se leva et marcha, vers Cthulhu, c'était assez.  
De tout sa hauteur, le monstre l'aperçu, il ne l'écrasa pas, préférant ce geste pour faire les fleurs écarlates.  
Il se pencha vers le petit être et le prit par un tentacule, le mit devant son grand oeil globuleux.  
Le monstre le reconnu, et vicieusement, glissa un tentacule sous le chandail du jeune homme, encore une fois, celui-ci gémit un peu. 

À ce moment il plut, mais une pluie blanche comme du lait, pas transparente comme d'habitude, avec de la lumière qui émanait de chacune d'elle.  
Les gouttes formaient comme une brume, avec une forme humaine qui se dessinait, mais qui se déplaçait dans la pluie.  
Le dieu extraterrestre eut un grognement et lâcha sa proie, qui flotta doucement jusqu'au sol, bercer par l'eau.  
La forme humaine se déplaça vers Lovecraft.  
«-Es-ce que ça fait vraiment du sens tout ça Charles?  
\- Non. Répondit-il.»  
Charlespluie, on va l’appeler comme ça, prit la main de son lover et lui donna un léger baiser.

«- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, il fallait que je meurt pour pouvoir accéder à la formule cachée du Necronomicon. Dit Charlespluie.  
\- Mais elle est même pas supposé existé, cette formule.  
\- Je suis magique c'est tout. Dit l'être d'eau. Et ta connaissance en magie est plus limité que la mienne.  
-Tu as rencontré l'Arabe fou...?! »  
Ward avait déjà disparu laissant H.P coucher sur le sol, dangereusement proche du monstre qui s'agitait.

Lovecraft ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait, mais le monstre brûlait à certain endroits de son corps.  
Comme de l'acide.

Un tentacule étrangla H.P et le renversa par en arrière. Richard, le monstre tête tentaculaire, tentait de l’assassiner pour pouvoir se délecter de la chaire d'un humain encore chaud.  
Tandis que Richard tentait par tout les moyens de faire suffoquer sa victime ou de la couper avec ses dents tranchantes, Howard réussit à atteindre une barre de métal traînant, qu'il enfonça violemment dans l’oeil de la créature ignoble l’enserrant de ses membres visqueux. Celle-ci réagit immédiatement et relâcha sa proie, criant à en réveiller les morts, c'est là que Lovecraft donna son coup de grâce sur la tempe de la créature mi-morte, ce qui ne l'a tua pas, mais l'assomma.  
Le jeune homme courut plus loin vu que Cthulhu commençait à piétiner son sillage, de douleur, faisant rebondir H.P à presque chaque pas.  
Le monstre s'écroula, étant brûler à 99% de son corps. Et comme un mince rayon de lumière, ou une météorite, le Necronomicon fusionna avec Cthulhu, mais sans créer une chimère encore plus ignoble, non ils disparurent, sans plus d'explication.  
Lovecraft ne savait pas comment réagir, vu qu'il ne comprenait rien.  
Charlespluie se dessina dans la brume, sourit et disparut en même que le déluge s'estompa.  
Howard après quelque minute de méditation alla vers une flaque d'eau et s'essuya le visage de sueur.  
Le jeune homme regarda Richard, où ce qu'était devenu Richard, imaginez juste du jello au soleil.  
Il se leva et marcha vers ce qui restait de ville, mais fut retenu par une main et un doux baiser dans le cou.  
C'était Charles, nu, mais vivant.

Howard hoqueta de stupeur.  
Il voulut s’élancer dans ses bras, mais Charles l’arrêta.  
\- Je n'est pas beaucoup de temps, dit il.  
\- Oh mais Charles qu'est ce que tu raconte, lui répondit H.P à moitié hystérique, on la battu! Tout est réglé, Cthulhu, il est partie!  
\- Cthulhu ne pourra jamais totalement partir, il seras toujours là, mais au moins maintenant, il ne pourra plus jamais faire de mal à l'humanité, Charles caressa tendrement le visage de Lovecraft, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal, mais pour cela je dois partir.  
Howard avait les larmes au yeux, il commençait à sentir ce qui allait se passé. Il avait peur et ne voulais surtout pas perdre Charles a nouveau. C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir qu'il lui repondit.  
\- Je ne comprend rien à se que tu raconte, allé viens rentrons! Je ne veux plus te quitter, plus de correspondance. Je laisse ma femme et on vivra ensemble dans une maison tranquille, on aidera les blessé et rebâtirons peut à peut ce qui à été détruit. Plus rien n'est important tant que tu est à mes cotés. 

Charles se contenta de lui sourire tendrement, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire entendre raison à celui qu'il aimait, celui-ci allait seulement tenté d’empêcher l'impossible.  
Il se contenta alors simplement d'embrassé chaudement le jeune écrivain qui lui rendit ardemment sont baiser. Leurs chauds désir enfouies montèrent en eux, pour une dernière fois, comme un adieu ils ne se retiendraient pas dans les rues désertes de Providence. Charles remonta ses mains sous le chandail de Howard, l’enserra encore plus contre lui tandis que Lovecraft baladait ses mains sur la nuque et les épaules humides de son amant. Il embrassa toutes les parcelles de peau du cou de Ward avant de mordiller son menton. Son amant répondit pas lui embrassa le dessous de menton en glissant ses mains sur ses hanches. Lovecraft suivit de ses doigts la ligne du torse de Charles tandis que celui-ci déboutonnait son pantalon, puis d’un mouvement vif enleva le chandail de l’écrivain et mordilla un mamelon. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et s’embrassèrent de nouveau. Charles fut entreprenant et glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de Lovcraft et serra ses mains sur ses fesses. L’écrivain par la surprise, laissa un petit gémissement.  
Il aida le sorcier à enlever le reste de vêtement qu’il avait sur lui-même, puis se blottit dans les bras de son amour. Pendant une minute ou deux ils restèrent collés, puis Charles mit ses mains sur les hanches de son amants et glissa ses mains sur sa verge, Lovecraft mit son visage dans le cou de Ward et le laissa le tâter.  
Charles était doux et traitait Howard comme une fragile poupée de procelaine. Pour ne pas gémir, Howard se concentra sur Charles et le toucha à son tour. Pendant quelques secondes ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, puis tout alla si vite. Le sorcier coucha l’écrivain sur le dos, lui écarta les jambes et glissa un doigt. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis un 2eme. Il embrassa Lovecraft doucement et lui massa les épaules pour le détendre, puis il entra lentement dans son amant. Ça pinça un peu et Howard serra les dents, heureusement Charles lui laissa le temps de s’ahbituer à sa présence qui était nettement plus agréable que Cthulhu. Le sorcier bougea ses hanches retirant un hoquait de surprise à Lovecarft, mais le fit soupirer quand il massa son pénis. Lentement mais sûrement, Ward augmenta la cadence faisant gémir le jeune écrivain.  
Ils s’embrassèrent avec férocité et Charles renversa sa tête par en arrière s’enfonçant le plus loin possible, l’écrivain griffa le sorcier dans ce dernier mouvement de hanche.  
Le sorcier se retira et souleva les hanches de Howard et l’embrassa. Il souleva les hanches un peu plus hauts encore et pencha sa tête. Lovecraft mit sa main dans ses cheveux et commença à respirer un peu plus vite quand Ward le prit dans sa bouche. Il allait en bas et revenait lentement en haut comme pour faire l’écrivain craquer.  
Finalement après une minute, Howard renversa sa tête à son tour et Charles s’essuya la bouche, ils s’embrassèrent.  
Howard Lovecraft ne se souvînt même pas du moment où il c'est endormis dans les bras de l'homme qui était maintenant devenus le seul être important à ses yeux, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla Charles avait disparu, laissant derrière lui une désagréable sensation de froid qui semblait vouloir durer pour l'éternité. 

 

épilogue

Les pires puanteurs s’échappait de ces sous-sol sombre faite de vielles pierre poisseuses. plusieurs corridors en tunnel humides et pièce étrange plongé dans une noirceur qui cachait les pires horreurs s'étendait dans un immense relent de moisi et d'odeurs inconnues plus horribles et ignobles les unes que les autres. Dans une pièce, entièrement faite de bois, brillait la faible lueur d'une lampe à l'huile qui éclairait les contours d'une créature frémissante qui semblait à l'agonie. On lui devinait de nombreuses tentacules mutilé en un amas de chaire visqueuse et à y regarder bien, un semblant de tête humaine déformé et battu. Elle était attaché sur une table en bois, au coté d'un homme, nu et lui aussi attaché qui avait de grand yeux apeuré, bien vivant. Pourtant, cette homme Avait tout les autres signes d'un homme mort. Il avait la peau bleu, moisis par endroit et était totalement glacé. Dans le coins de la pièce se tenais un autre homme qui n'était plus que le Phantom de lui même. Il paraissait totalement absorbé par la lecture d'un manuscrit quelconque et ne prestait aucune attention au deux créatures gémissantes. Il avait le dos voutré, les mains couvertes de coupures, une chemise sale et des cheveux ébouriffés. Il leva ses yeux plus cernés que jamais du document qu'il était en train de consulté et enleva ses lunettes ronde. Il avait un regard démentiel propre à la folie.  
Il s'écria alors d'une voix rauque aux étranges créatures, semblant parler pour lui-même:  
'' Je vais réussir! Je vais le faire revenir, peut importe les sacrifices que sa importe. NE ME REGARDEZ PAS COMME CELA, il asséna un coup au corps froid de l'homme, VOUS AVEZ VU À QUEL POINT VOTRE DIEUX ÉTAIT PATHÉTIQUE FACE À NOUS il s’arrêta et poussa une grande exclamation de rire dément, J'ai réussi avec toi alors.....mais oui avec un corps matériel c'est facile mais....où est-tu? OÙ EST TU? Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te faire revenir, même si Cthulhu devrais revenir pour sa, même si je devrais mourire pour sa, je donnerais tout....S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul.....si seulement j'avais le moindre petit indice....où est-tu? ''

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN


End file.
